mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wishing Torch
"The ancient magic of the wishing torches has been rediscovered! When you light a wishing torch, it improves the chances of breeding rare monsters! The more torches you have on an island, the better your chances! If you don't have the means to light a torch yourself, you can put out a call to your friends to ask them to light it for you - for free! This puts a whole new spin on "Carrying the Torch" for someone!" Basics You can buy torches from the Structures section of the Market, and are able to place up to 10 on each island. Once you place a torch on your island, you can pay 2 diamonds to light it for 24 hours. If your friends visit your islands, they will see a torch icon on any island with an unlit torch. Then can go to the island and light one torch by tapping on it. Duration for friends-lit torch is 24 hours as well. Other players who visit your island from the Visit Random Island button in the Friends Menu can also light a torch for you. You can also pay 100 diamonds to permanently light a torch, which also makes the fire blue. When breeding, a counter will show how many torches you have and how many of them are currently lit. Each lit torch will increase the chances to successfully breed. Exact benefit per torch is unknown. Strategy Timing to save diamonds When you're trying to breed an Ethereal monster, on Plant Island and Air Island, you can breed the four-element monster with a T-Rox. That allows you to make your attempts not less than 8 hours apart. On the other islands, your breeding attempts for Ethereals are not less than 12 hours apart. This means that for one set of lit wishing torches, you can't get more than three breeding tries on Plant and Air islands, or two on the other islands. However, if you manage your time very carefully and spend a couple of diamonds, you can get one extra try. If you start each breeding attempt immediately after the last one, and use one diamond to shorten the breeding time and one diamond to shorten the hatching time by one hour, you can make one more breeding attempt before your torches go out. Thus, at a cost of two diamonds, you can squeeze extra use out of the diamonds you used to light all of the torches -- as many as 20 diamonds if you lit all 10 torches. The cost effectiveness of this strategy depends on how many torches you have lit, and how closely you can follow one breeding try with another. Finding and adding new friends Players who choose Visit Random Island in the Friends menu may visit your island and light a torch for you. You will see the visitor's name and perhaps her/his friend code (a string of numbers followed by two letters). Write down the friend code, then go to your Friends menu and click the Invite Friends. You can do the same. In the Options menu, click on Help. Add your Friend Code to your Display Name, then click Close twice. Visit random islands to light any unlit torches you find. It's up to the other player to add you but at least some will do so. For this reason, you may want to leave some torches unlit on your islands for random visitors and Friends to light for you. Notes Wishing Torch.png|Plant Island Torch Wishing Torch Cold.png|Cold Island Torch Wishing Torch Air.png|Air Island Torch Wishing Torch Water.png|Water Island Torch Wishing Torch Earth.png|Earth Island Torch Wishing Torch Ethereal.png|Ethereal Island Torch Wishing Torch Legendary.png|Shugabush Island Torch *Having 10 torches lit out of 10 does not guarantee the breeding of a rare (i.e. ethereal, legendary....) monster. *Each Island (excluding Gold Island) has a different kind of Wishing Torch, based on the element it represents. *Sometimes Daily Deals may affect , reducing the amount of Diamonds needed to power them permanently. This makes them 67 diamonds instead. *Permanent wishing torches in a later update had their flames burn a blue flame. Category:Structures